Runaway
by matsuro
Summary: What happens when Kagome is a princess to wed? What happens if she flees? Who will be her samurai? IxK, some SxM, and other couples I haven't already covered if requested.
1. Default

Um...hi. This is my first story... I hope you enjoy it? You probably don't even read this! >. Oh! If you see next to a word, it means I have the explanation at the bottom. Not like you Inuyasha fans'll need it... Like: ramen. On to my story!

* * *

**.:Runaway:. **

Default

All was peaceful as the day started to awaken. Not a thing stirred in the pre-morning air of Sengoku Jidai; except for one….

A young woman shoved items into a bundle hastily. The woman was around the age of 15; no more, no less. _If I don't hurry, I'll have to wait 'til the next day! I can't risk that!_

Inside her pack, there was food that should last her a week and to her comfort, but merely servant's dress. The girl picked through her drawers, whispering silently to herself. "Where is it? Where, where, where is – oh, here it is!"

The girl drew from a pile of clothes a shiny pendant with a glamorous ruby centering it, twirling as she held it up. Just by looking at it brought forth tears to the girl's blue-grey eyes.

She walked towards her balcony, hopping over junk piled around her room in her path. The girl leaned against the rail of the balcony as she tucked her beautiful dark hair behind her ear. Her eyes wandered to the slowly rising bright orb as her mind swirled with her emotions and thoughts. Yes, she was princess of the Asa kingdom, or known as the ningen realm. And it wasn't all glamour and lace like every one else believes. _How could anyone wish to be princess? They don't understand; being a princess means more responsibility than a girl can take…. That is why I'm leaving responsibility, power, and…marriage._

The woman stared at the pendant, a tear dripping down her cheek. She pulled the gold chain above her head and onto her neck. Then, she concealed the locket beneath her kimono. She was going to be free…no one to tell her what to do…she was finally free after all these years….

* * *

If anyone can lend me some help, it'd be appreciated! Oh, yeah. Here are the Japanese terms (which I'm positive you all know): 

asa – morning

ningen – human

I'll try to put another chapter after Tuesday, but you guys probably don't care... Ja ne minna!


	2. Sakura and Keiko

**AN: **Heh heh... I finally come back! Oh, just to say, this is IK (InuyashaxKagome). I like other couples, too and probably will make it SM (SangoxMiroku) on the side. Maybe AK (AyamexKouga) if asked.Sorry if I confused anybody. This is my first and I still do not understand it!

I'm still not getting the hand of this! Okay, last time, I messed up... The words were supposed to have little stars next to them, but they didn't work for me! Oh! I just found out how to do one space lines! Yay me! "

Just to tell you, I'm proud of my two reviewers! Good for you! I dedicate this chapter to my two _favorite_--and only...--reviewers!

**Bishojo the second: **Thank you! You made my story worth it! Well, here's a longer chapter... I think too long... Thanks for the tip anyway!

**ChIbI rIn: **Thank you, too! Oh, it's--oops! If you wanna find out, read! It's this chapter!

Please don't hate me for some surprising new people! It's not what it seems. It _is not _OC! I swear! Well, I'll try to make them as realistic as i can. Oh yeah, I forgot last time, so I'll do it twice:

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will not own Inuyasha. Only Takahashi-san does.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, but wish to own Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Runaway**

_Sakura and Keiko_

"Keh!" A silvered hair hanyou snorted, his arms crossed.

Miroku shook his head. They had been walking all night and he _did not _want to hear Inuyasha's foolishness. "Let's stop at this village."

Inuyasha turned on his houshi friend. Moving closer, they were almost nose to nose. Then, he whispered, "Keh."

Miroku rolled his eyes and was about to answer. Then, Inuyasha let out a spit-flying shout. _"Keh!"_

The purple clad monk wiped off the spit his friend had sent flying. Irritated, he reasoned, "Inuyasha. All humans need rest. And, since you're half, you'll need it, too."

Inuyasha, clad in bright haori, resumed his chanting. "Keh! Keh! Keh!"

Miroku interrupted, slyly. "But Inuyasha! If you keep going, you'll never have enough energy to fight Koga!"

That shut the dog hanyou up. Finally, he dared open his mouth, as if Miroku would take away the chance of rest, "Where are we going? Because," he growled, "I am _not _going to stay out here and have a demon beat me!"

Miroku sighed and pointed a few feet away. When they started to argue, they had stopped just around the bend of the city. Inuyasha, eager as a pup, ran there. Miroku trailed behind him slowly.

The town was practically glowing with a golden hue. The sun peaked behind tall towers. Stooped down below, cast without light, were little huts. In the middle of the road leading to the huts and the castle gateway, was a beautiful fountain of a mermaid and a dolphin. One thing was wrong: where were the people!

Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku. "Keh! It's your fault!"

Miroku ignored his companion's rather _rude _comment. "Oi! Look, Inuyasha! Someone's awake!"

A huddled figure snuck around hesitantly. The clock tower struck seven times—7 o'clock. The person gave a tiny squeak and hid behind a plant.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, his broad smile one of evil. "Let me take care of this punk."

In roughly three seconds, Inuyasha was standing behind the suspicious villager, unaware of his attacker. Inuyasha picked up the back of his cloak. Inuyasha glared into his face. Frightened, the kid gave a shriek, before he cut short—afraid to be caught.

Inuyasha gave his menacing smirk, as if he was going to eat him. "Punk, where can we find a place to rest?"

The boy whimpered, yanking at his collar for air. Failing, he let go before grasping at it again, his eyes popping from lack of oxygen.

Inuyasha raised a clenched fist. "Answer me or I'll—,"

"Stop!" Miroku stood at the defense of the youth. "Open your eyes! Look! It's a woman!"

Blinking curiously, the hanyou peered closely at the girl's face. The girl glared back, blushing from how close they were. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

Inuyasha let out a shout of surprise as he held the girl an arm's length away as if infected, "Oh my God! It _is _a wench!"

The raven haired girl was baffled. _Wench!_

Miroku started to apologize, "I'm very sorry, miss. How about we put this all behind us and—,"

"Eh!" The monk's hand was rubbing her rear. "Ah! You sick, sick hentai!" With that, she slapped him.

"Sakura!" A girl was at the clearing now. Her brown hair tied low at her waist, her chocolate warm eyes worried. "Oh! That's where you are!"

The girl clad in a servant's kimono, carrying a basket, ran up to Inuyasha. "Please, sir. Put my sister down. Sakura is asthmatic."

Sakura, still hanging stared dumbly at her sister with those blue-grey eyes. "Nani?"

Inuyasha blinked. Then, adding suspiciously, "Who are you?"

The girl bowed down. "I am Keiko. We both are servants of the Asa kingdom."

Inuyasha shrugged before shooting another question. "Then, what the hell are you doing out early."

Keiko gestured, "You see, servants wake up early. _Every _morning. And, today, we have been assigned to go to the market to trade before it got crowded. If we were to be late upon coming back, we would each receive ten lashes of the whip. So," she stared at him pleadingly, "may we please carry on?"

The hanyou shook his head, "Not yet. Tell me: what is your sister doing wearing these garbs?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well…not only is she asthmatic, she…is kind of crazy. Sakura had been through much trouble with many other servants. So much along with the stress of work at a young age that she…simply snapped. She believes that the world is ending! Silly girl, come to Sister Keiko!"

Inuyasha released the girl and she ran over to hug Keiko. Miroku stepped forward for once since the whole encounter. He said, his face serious, "I have one question."

Keiko looked quite upset. Her sister huddled behind, away from the monk, away from the wandering hands. "We are in quite a hurry!"

Miroku spoke calmly, "It's a _quick _question. Just answer yes or no."

Uncertain, the girl agreed. The strange man reached over and gripped her hands, "Will you do the honor of bearing my children?"

Bewildered, Keiko raised a hand and slapped him across the cheek. Fuming, she grabbed her sister's arm and hurried away.

Rubbing his stinging cheek, Miroku muttered, "Whoa. _Strong _slap. She could have just said 'no'…."

Inuyasha growled. "Look! They ran away. Now where are we going to get directions?"

Miroku closed his eyes and spoke dramatically. Light beaming from behind him and the sound of the ocean at his feet, the monk spoke. "If there's a will, there's a way."

The naïve hanyou looked up at the shining figure. "What happens if we _don't _find a will?"

The scene seemed to shatter. The monk straightened himself, clearing his throat. "Then, my friend, we shall search."

Seven hours later, they arrived at the place, Asa castle. They panted, trying to catch up their breath. They were grumpy. After all, they'd been up all night and they had wandered around hopelessly for the last seven hours. Now, it was noon. They were tired _and _hungry.

Miroku dusted his kesa off. He strode to the door, chill. He began knocking. Inuyasha grumpily tucked his arms in the sleeves in his fire red haori and stood a way back. Most humans feared the unnatural being.

A guard came to the door, suspicion in his eyes. His voice, rough enough to scrape a rock, hit them, "What do you want?"

Miroku cleared his throat to speak. But before he could get a word out, the samurai interrupted with a sneer, "Speak quickly, houshi. You are wasting away my days."

Miroku quickly intercepted, "Ah, I understand. Well, I have a proposition."

The tall samurai overshadowed Miroku and Inuyasha and looked at the wearily, "You're not merchants, are you?"

Miroku shook his head, "Oh, no! We're here to rid you of that black cloud hanging over you. I could sense it miles off! So we, me and my partner, have come to aid you."

The samurai's tough, rigid face began sweating, his face nervous. "Oh, I did not know that, Houshi-sama. Please, please. Come in," the man gestured gallantly through the door, "No hard feelings?"

Both companions were miffed by the sudden friendliness. They walked in, still confused.

Finally, the monk spoke, "Do you want me to start?"

The guard with the coal colored eyes nodded like a puppy. "Follow me."

Inuyasha shrugged, uncaring. "Beats me. But at least we get to rest."

Three figures descended a hallway, up a flight of stairs, through a door, and down another stairwell. The wallpaper was of little pink flowers, as if a woman owned it. The floor was polished to shine. Not a speck of dust was present. The windows were a clear glass kind of thing, showing the world shining outside.

Unable to take it anymore, Inuyasha shouted at the burly man, "Are we there yet!"

The samurai trembled under the amber gaze and bowed. "Yes, sir. Just right through this door, sir."

With shaking fingers, he reached ever so slowly for the knob. Inuyasha, more peeved than ever, grabbed the man's shoulder and flung him over his shoulder as if it was nothing more than a kitten. The samurai let out a wail and stopped short as the breath was knocked out of him.

Gripping the knob, the hanyou flung the door open. The room was decorated with little sunflowers with a creamy border. The furniture was probably imported. They, too, had flower designs. The arms reached into big faux flowers and the legs into little claws.

But what received the boy's attention were the people sitting on them. Inuyasha stuck out a finger, his ears sticking up in alarm, "You!"

The man stood up. He was taller than Inuyasha and glared down at him. His beautiful black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Around his forehead was a brown fur headband. Adorning his wrists and ankles were sweatbands. His coffee tail swished angrily at the site of the hanyou. Fume seemed to seep out of his pointed ears. His pale, yet icy, blue eyes glared at the figure before him, baring his fangs. "What are you doing here…mutt."

Miroku cried out in surprise, "Kouga! Well…nice meeting you again? I think Inuyasha and I better—,"

Kouga growled, "Can it, houshi!"

Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon before him, "What the hell are you doing here!"

The other occupant of the room stood up, worry etched into her features. "Oh, do stop fighting! I am heartbroken that my only child has disappeared!" She delicately put a hankie to her eye.

Inuyasha and Kouga began shouting nonsense at each other.

"Why'd you follow us!"

"Me! You followed me, mutt!"

The woman felt ignored. She screeched, "Stop!"

Everyone turned to stare at her, even the monk who was trying to calm both down.

The lady gave a sob into her pink, frilly handkerchief. "Oh! My daughter is out there! Lost, hungry, wanting her mommy!" The last words she stretched as she wailed and more alligator tears came spilling out.

The samurai seemed to have awakened from his slight absence. "Oh, m'lady. The two are here to aid you in your search for the princess."

The maiden immediately beamed with happiness. "Oh! My name is Higurashi Yoko, Queen of the ningen realm. Please _do _help my dear, dear daughter."

Miroku, exasperated, questioned, "When did I say I'd help her finder the princess again?"

The samurai replied dumbly, "Well, when you said a black cloud hung above us. That clearly must have meant that you knew we'd had trouble! Plus, you sensed it far away, so it was destined that you were to help us."

The widow burst out weeping, "Don't tell me you're not going to find my dear!"

Kouga kneeled before her, "Do not cry, dear Mother. I will find her."

Higurashi stopped short, "Since when was I your mother?"

Kouga, frustrated almost shouted at the pitiful queen. He turned red with anger, trying to keep it in. When he calmed down, he answered, "I am engaged to your daughter as the prince from the youkai realm. We are to wed to bind together. And your supporters shall be safe from rebels."

The proper lady wrinkled her nose, "Well…I don't like you. You smell." She turned to Miroku as Kouga exploded in the background, "Please, young man. Find the princess. She is the only person I have left! And, plus," she struck a muscular pose as she directed her voice to Inuyasha, too, "you two make up brawn and spiritual power!"

Miroku sweatdropped. With a sigh, he finally agreed. "Okay. We'll find your daughter."

Inuyasha turned to him, his vein ready to burst. His face was one of anger and his fingers twitched, like he was ready to strangle the houshi.

The woman burst in tears, but they were tears of happiness. "Oh, thank you! I will reward both of you _handsomely. _Whatever you want! But only if my daughter returns safely," her face was serious now, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi…."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I _sort of_ created a new character, but he's not going to be here forever and _is not _the main character! (The guard guy.) I just needed someone to come show them around. 

I'm pretty sure you know who Sakura and Keiko are already, but they _are not_ made-up's. Please don't leave because of that! If anyone's reading...

You know that part where Kouga calls Kagome's mom 'Mother'? I got that from the Ranma 1/2 movie: 'Nihao My Concubine' where Ryouga calls Akane's dad 'Father'!

Here are some vocab to memorize! You may correct me if I was wrong.

**Words:  
**keh- It's like Inuyasha saying "Whatever."  
hanyou- half demon  
houshi- houshi  
haori- Inuyasha's fire rat jacket thingy  
oi- hey  
hentai- pervert  
kesa- Miroku's robe? I'm not sure. I read it in a fanfic and liked the word.

These don't mean anything. But I thought you might like to know.

**Names  
**Sakura- cherry blosom  
Keiko- the beloved or adored one  
Yoko- positive

I'm open to any suggestions. It doesn't neccesarily mean I'll accept it, but I'll think about it. You never know until you try! Oh, andcan someone who reads this tell me how to change the summary without deleting the story or harming the story in any way?Please review! Please? Ja ne minna!


	3. Past Memories

Kon'nichiwa minna! I'm back! Even if you don't want me. Wah. No one reviewed... Am I _that _bad, am I? Well, this is where the review is supposed to be. --:

**Reviews:**

Unluckily, I got none. Wah. Here's another chapter. I haven't written for a long time because I've got summer school. It's not that I'm dumb. It's just that I have a chance to retake my math challenge exam. I regret it now...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any other character...currently. Mwahahaha! >3

**

* * *

**

**Runaway**

_Past Memories_

Keiko and Sakura ran through the humble village, tossing the basket aside. They were free! The two jogged into the forest.

"Sango! Your plan was brilliant!" Sakura clapped to her companion.

Sango, formerly known as 'Keiko', curtsied as the humble servant she was. "Of course, my princess." Then, she snorted and started laughing.

Kagome, or her falsehood 'Sakura', laughed too. "Oh, do stop! I am flushing."

This started another fit of giggles. Once breath returned to them, Kagome asked her friend, "Sango, how _did _you come up with that story!"

Sango, modest as ever, responded, "Oh, you know. Street life."

Kagome smiled proudly at her friend. The former crook had been caught after a couple of years of stealing, smuggling, and gambling. As punishment, she was forced into the life of a servant. She resented the royalty, but soon befriended the kind Kagome, of whom she became personal servant of.

As for the princess, she was to wed at the age of 15, the age for candies and sweets. She had never a strayed from home, the Asa castle. She could just remember the day she was told that she was engaged. It was dreadful….

"_Okaa-san!" A 13-year-old ran into the foyer. She stopped short and stared. Stared as if there was nothing better in life to stare at. Stared as much staring as she could. She stared._

_Her mother sat on the pleasant, colorful couch. The couch was a rainbow of colors—hearts squeezed in every space possible. Another being, male, resided in the room. A tall man sat on a worn wooden bench opposite her mother, stretching his long legs beneath the coffee table. They seemed to be having pleasant conversation._

_The mother stood, "Oh, Kaggie! I'm glad you're here. This is Ookami Kouga."_

"_Oh." Kagome leaned against the wall. She could hear her mother cough a warning. Dully, she spoke, "Pleasure to meet you, Ookami-dono."_

_The wolf grinned at her. "Like wise...cutie."_

_The girl was immediately upset. "Okaa-san, tell him that—,"_

_The elder of the ladies wagged her finger at her daughter. "Tsk, Kagome! I would think you not accuse your fiancée!"_

_Princess Kagome stuttered. Her eyes were as if big round disks. She looked to her mother for support. But found nothing, save for those scolding eyes. She turned her head to glare at the wolf prince, but he kept his cocky grin. "B-but...Okaa-san!"_

_The woman had had enough. "Kagome, don't be selfish! You two are to wed, for the safety of our people. Now—,"_

_The young princess turned a deaf ear to the queen. Her mother. A traitor. She cupped her hands over her ears. "I don't wanna hear it!" And fled to the safety of her room._

_Falling on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, tears welling up in her eyes. _I wanted to wed…. I wanted to wed for true love…. Not like this…._She continued to drone about in her head, staring at the peeled wallpaper, looking out her window, watching a bug fly around her head, anything to keep her from thinking about that Ookami Kouga!_

_She heard the door softly click open. It opened a tad bit and, then, Sango popped through the opening. Her cheery attitude was easily changed to a worried expression. "Daijobu, Kagome?"_

_As she sat up, she shook with welled up anger. "Sango...I'm supposed to marry a total jerk! I mean, he gave me this arrogant smirk! You can't believe—,"_

_Sango raised her hands to silence the girl, "Shh, he can't be that bad, can he?"_

_Kagome exploded with rage, her fists clenched. "No! He is terrible! He—,"_

_Her maid sat by her side on the bed, shaking her head. "Kagome! Everyone has their good qualities and bad qualities. I mean, you could have just seen—,"_

_Sango was interrupted by a rapping on the door. She quickly stood and went to fold clothes at the foot of the bed._

"_Ano...hai? Who is it?" Kagome called out to the person behind her door._

"_Kagome-koi, it is your fiancée. Remember? Kouga." The mysterious voice responded._

_The girl stiffened and shook her head side to side furiously. Sango glanced up and caught her eye. Her look was one of warning. The raven haired beauty felt as if Sango was speaking with her. "Be nice."_

_With a dreaded sigh, Kagome told him that he could come in. The man—that overconfident, smug, uncaring jerk!—pounced in. He looked at her._

_Kagome's thick raven hair spilled down her shoulders messily. Her attire was a simple nightgown. But her gorgeous blue eyes—with a tint of gray swirled in—glared under her messy bangs. Everything about her seemed casual. Yet it turned him on..._

_He licked his lips as he looked at his future wife. Much to Kagome's disgust, he sat down beside her on her cushiony, pink bed._

_Looking around, he murmured, "Wow...what a tacky room..."_

_Kagome snapped her head around, anger blazing in her eyes. What! Was he talking about her pink bed! Her daisy wallpaper! Her kitty side table! Her bunny rug! Her red door! Her stuffed dog! She couldn't keep her temper in. She bombarded. "Excuse me!"_

_With a chuckle, the older man wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome's face burned red, but not with abashment..._

_She could see Sango looking at her abruptly from the corner of her eye. "What are you doing?"_

"_Hello?" The man quirked an eyebrow. "What's this? Here, I'll rid this mutt for you." He tossed the toy pup against the wall. It exploded in a shower of fluff._

_Kagome watched, disbelieving. She could feel herself stiffen with anger, her eyes seeming to glow with anger—or was that her imagination?_

_Not caring to be discreet anymore, Sango flashed ten fingers frantically and wildly. "Count to ten."_

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6—_

"_Eh? What's up with the slut?" Kouga pointed his pinky at Sango. The maid stood, dumbfounded. "I have nice maids in my palace, ones that aren't mental." He laughed cruelly._

_Sango stood, still frozen. Kagome got nervous, _'Uh-oh.'

_It dawned on the woman. She was the slut! "How dare you! I'd rather die before you can take my friend away! She hates you! You stupid bastard!"_

_Kouga yawned. "See what I mean? Maybe I should report you to the queen?"_

_Sango seemed so much smaller. The energetic servant seemed to have lost all her pep. In her place was a whole new person. A quiet, pale girl, fear in the depths of her eyes. She looked hollow._

_Kagome couldn't look at this anymore. She shut her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes seemed to be live coals, burning on her face. "Get out. Get out! Get out!"_

_Kouga, with a quite arrogant pose, said, "Now, I don't think the queen would be—,"_

_Regaining her dignity, she stalked over to the door and held it open. Leaning against the frame, she calmly countered. "Sango, please escort Ookami-dono out."_

_Seconds later, the youkai was thrown through the air by a fuming lady. What took a few seconds to do, received months of punishment. Sango was tortured in the cells. And Kagome? She was to work as a slave for a long while._

_Since that day, the two prepared for their escape..._

"Oi! Kagome, snap out of it!" Sango was staring at her, worried. "Daijobu?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked at her best friend. Slowly, she nodded. "Let's go before they realize I disappeared!"

At those words, they ran off deeper into the woods. Little did they know that someone was after them. Maybe a two someone's...

* * *

Please review! I mean, my dad pities me. Where some have 600, I have 2. But I value my two star reviewers. Arigatou, Bishojo the second and ChIbI rIn! Okay, on to meanings (I'm sure some are familiar): 

**Meanings:  
**Keiko - the beloved or adored one  
Sakura - cherry blossom  
asa - morning  
okaa-san - mother  
ookami - wolf (Quite original, aren't i?)  
-dono - very respectful (As I read on the Internet. But you never know...)  
youkai - demon (You all should know this. If you don't, it's okay. I didn't know a long time ago either.)  
daijobu - Are you okay/ I'm okay. (Add a question mark and it becomes a question. )

This chapter was a little hectic... But I hope to smooth it out. I think I wrote this at night. You know, when lots are crazy? Yeah. Please read and review! Again, feel welcome to say anything to me!Ja!


	4. The Girl Behind the Silver Mist

**AN: **Kon'nichiwa minna! (Hello, all!). I've finally updated. I got summer school blocking my time, but I was able to write snatches of it. Yay me! Oh, you guys made me so happy with your reviews! . I'm the happiest person alive! Not literally. No comment...

**Reviews:**

**KIKYO HATER: **Ooh! That's so kind of you! Domo arigatou! (Thank you very much!)

**shangxiang10: **Yup, they did getthat as punishment. It's cruel considering. Kind considering that Kagome back-sassed the a youkai prince. Kind considering Sango's head wasn't rolling when she insulted her betters. Yet, I still think it was harsh.

**BlueMoonDog: **Arigatou! (Thank you!) But don't hate Kouga! He's just an arrogant jerk at that young age. He'll be sweeter later, maybe. I'm not sure how to refit him in... But here's more on our loveable hanyou (Half-breed. In Inuyasha's case, half human and half demon.) and our perverted houshi (monk)!

**Inume88: **Really? Arigatou! (Thank you!) You're too kind.

**BbyFlipghurl: **Arigatou! (Thank you!)

**Snoochie: **I'll try as often as I can! D

Thank you for the reviews! I should start using more English words. All thosethings in parenthesus are the translations of some of my favorite--and only-known--Japanese words. I know some of you know what it means and it's annoying. But others don't understand. I repeat some words 'cuz some might skim through. "

Oh yeah, have any of you realized how the scenes take place in a...well, modern English castle... And then the dressing is mostly kimono from Japan. To tell you, this was supposed to be in Japan... ")

**Disclaimer:** None of the Inuyasha characters are or will ever be mine. Wah...

* * *

**Runaway**

_The Girl Behind the Silver Mist_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_The hanyou twitched his ears at the sound. It felt as sweet as honey._

_He looked up. It was awfully foggy. He saw something move. Running to his destination, he froze. Inuyasha couldn't move a muscle. It was as if he moved, he'd slit his neck on an unforeseen scythe._

_Up ahead was a rather feminine figure, her back to the hanyou. Black hair rushed down the maiden's sides. Her clothes were that of a long wedding kimono. White with lightly imprinted silver leaves descended on her attire. A winding, pure white obi flowed down. She wore a thin white veil over her face._

_The mysterious lady turned around. The scenery seemed to change. From the fogginess of nowhere to the moonlit forest. Her face was hard to see. But enough for him to sight those beautiful limpid pools of blue-gray on her face._

_Her eyes fluttered shut as she called out. Silver, bubbly tears spilled down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, onegai...save me. Onegai!"_

_Her eyes flashed open and stared into his amber gaze. Inuyasha was still stunned as he watched the girl sob._

_She looked fearfully into his eyes, searching for an answer. Then, the beauty let out a heart-wrenching screech as she evaporated into a shiny mist. Which, in turn, dissolved._

_Inuyasha reached out for her. She needed his help and all he could do was stare. "No!"_

"No!" Inuyasha jolted up, knocking over a lamp. The lamp crashed, bringing him to reality.

He looked around. The room was flourished with little pink bouquets of flowers. The bed was a light pink, much to Inuyasha's disgust. And on top of that, the whole room was thwarted into darkness.

_It...it was just a dream? _Inuyasha let out the breath he never thought he was holding. "No...it was too realistic. It...yeah, it was a dream."

_She...she looks awfully familiar... _He sighed heavily. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He shook his head. This overnight stay was becoming a fantasy...

_Oh no! It's another dream. I'm really not stuck in a pink, frilly room at a queen's palace. _Inuyasha let his hands roam up and down his body in a feeble attempt to lie to himself. Frustrated, he voiced his thoughts. "Nope, it's real."

Well, the morning would be better. He rolled over to sleep. Who cared about the broken fragments by the bed? Who cared that they were washing his clothes? Who cared about his dream-girl?

Obviously, he did.

With a yawn and a stretch, Inuyasha hopped off of his bedding. But he forgot about the broken lamp and crunched the shards.

"Yahhhh!" Hopping around like a wounded bird, he let out a line of curses.

His door slammed open, and there stood Miroku. He held his shakujo close, a look of fierce battle etched on his face. "Nani, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up, a look of pure puppy confusion. "Whatda mean!"

Miroku stood straight, knowing that nothing was wrong. Scratching his cheek, he watched his friend. "But that was what I would have figured your scream of help would be like. What could possibly be wrong?"

Angrily, the hanyou raised his right foot. Peels of blood trickled down and dripped on the creamy pinkness of the carpet. "_Ie_...it's the sound of pain, baka!"

"Is that all?" Miroku shook his head. "You're such a drama queen, Inuyasha..."

Shaking with irritation and overwhelming anger, he balled his fists. "_Nani!_ What, you want me to show you who the drama queen is?" He cracked his knuckles. "'Cause I can handle that."

Sweating a little under peer pressure, he shook his head and held his hands up in defense, a nervous smile plastered on. "No, Inuyasha, that won't be necessary."

Sitting on the bed, Inuyasha examined his foot. "Oi, houshi! Go get someone to bandage my foot!"

Miroku beamed. "I would be glad to!"

He dashed out, leaving Inuyasha alone. _Damned houshi. Why's he so happy?_

Minutes ticked by. "Houshi! Come back here _now_!"

Miroku came running back, a girl in tow. He smiled at her and fitted her hands in his. "What is your name, fair maiden?"

She blushed, a shade resembling her red hair which done up in two pigtails with an iris inserted in her hair, the rest flowing down. She was dressed as all servants were—in rags and an apron. "Niji Ayame, sir."

Nodding, the perverted houshi grasped her hands, "Ayame, will you please bear my children?"

She flushed deeper. "Ano..."

Inuyasha bellowed from his front row seat, "You heard her, houshi! She said _no_! Now, wench, bandage my foot!"

Ayame bit her lip out of anger. She let out a weak answer. "Y-yes, sir."

She exited quickly. _Remember, Ayame, they're going to find Kagome. Treat him with respect._

So quickly, that Ayame bumped into someone. She looked up and could feel herself turn red again.

There stood the most handsome guy her emerald eyes have ever laid on. His black, long hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He wore a fur sweatband and matching fur bands on his wrists. On him, he wore armor as if a shirt, showing off his muscles. So he wore a fur skirt, so what? Protruding out from the kilt was a brown, gorgeous tail.

Ayame realized that she must have been staring and blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "Gomen."

Kouga walked past her, oblivious. His face was one of worry. _Is Kagome safe out there?_

Looking back once, Ayame went off to retrieve the bandages for the injured visitor.

But back in Inuyasha's room, trouble was being caused...

"Mutt-face! Stop whining and go find my mate!" The wolf growled through his fangs.

"Baka! I'm bleedin'! How do you suppose I find that lil' bitch of your's when I'm bleedin' to death!"

Kouga glared. "You bastard... How dare you call her that!"

Inuyasha gave a harrumph of indignation.

"Ano..." Ayame peeked in, her hands clutching a wooden bowl filled with hot, steaming water and bandages.

They looked at her. She walked in and started working on the foot. _It's so dirty! When was the last time he wore sandals? Actually, when was the last time he wore shoes!_

Ayame dared not look up for fear of embarrassing herself. She could hear Kouga. "Ha! You're such a baby. You need a woman to fix up your foot! How pathetic."

As the subject of their topic, her face heated up.

"Keh! You can't even get home by yourself! You need some people to come escort you," Inuyasha sneered. "You'd be nothing without Ginta and Hakkaku."

Ayame quite harshly rubbed his wound. Inuyasha gave a yelp of pain. The she-wolf grabbed the cloth bandage and wound it around his foot. Nice and easy. He'd suffered enough.

The door banged open once again. A servant stood there. As a manservant's uniform, he wore a white shirt and raggedy black pants. On his face, he wore an irritatingly cheery grin. "Tetsaiga-sama! Your clothes are still drying, so we have some clothes for you."

Moments later, Inuyasha stood in his temporary clothes. He wore a pair of pants that were too wide for him, the legs too short in comparison with his legs. His shirt seemed to match with a wider stomach and short, cropped sleeves. Worst of all, it was all _pink..._

Inuyasha stared down at his clothes, his eyebrow twitching. Whose clothes were these? He thought dryly, _It's a gay fat midget's..._

Miroku stepped out from behind the changing screen, changed from his night garb. He wore a long pair of blue pants that reached the ground, covering his sandals. His shirt was cobalt and hung over his hands.

He took one look at his companion and burst out laughing. Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, he interrogated the young hanyou. "Inuyasha, how'd you get stuck with—with—with _that_!"

With that said, he fell to the floor, a bad case of the giggles in his lungs.

Growling, Inuyasha dragged the monk away, muttering something about his fist and a certain houshi.

They followed the samurai they had met the previous day. He hung onto every word like a forlorn puppy. It was quite sickening.

"Ano...do you need water!"

The samurai was going crazy around the two soon-to-be heroes. It was like paparazzi to celebrities. Girls to rock stars. Flies to poo...

"Shut the hell up, would ya!"

"Hai, sir." He imitated buttoning his upper lip to his bottom lip.

They had been led to the queen's meeting room in a matter of ten minutes. Of course, it was decorated with tulips and posies—flowers.

The guard bowed low to the two.

Inuyasha walked up. "Well, we won't be needin' you no more. Off you go." Inuyasha flung the adoring fan out of the way and onto the cold, hard marble where he shortly fainted.

Miroku sighed. "Can't you have the courtesy to be polite to the man?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "No!"

They walked in to where the queen sat. She had placed herself neatly on a cushion, folding her delicate feet beneath. Yoko Higurashi held a box close to her pillow. She serenely motioned for them to sit on the opposite cushions.

Quietly, they took their seats. Yoko began, "T-this was my daughter's sock. Can you track her?" She began shaking Inuyasha. "Can you? Can you!"

Miroku said, "Calm down, Higurashi-sama. Do you have any other scent...that's easier to track?"

"Well, I do have her baby blankie..." She blinked at Miroku with her long lashes.

Miroku wiped the back of his head, befuddled. "Ano...closer to her current age?"

She rummaged in the bow before taking out a brush, particles of hair sticking out. "Will this do?"

As she and Miroku discussed what items were more likely for Inuyasha to pick up, the discussed topic rummaged through the box, curious as a puppy.

He pulled out an album, pictures leafing out. He opened it up, the curiosity too tempting to respect the lady's privacy. Not that he had any for her...

The first hundred pages were sprinkled with pictures of a younger version of Higurashi holding a baby. _Man, she really loved that daughter..._

Then, there were two or three pictures of Higurashi, a little girl, and a man with a bushy mustache. After that, the young man was replaced with an aged old man with white hair and white facial hair holding ofuda. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "Strange."

As more pictures were taken, it was clearly showing as they grew older and older. Soon, the old man completely vanished from the pictures, leaving just the lone mother and a young teen. On the last page sat a picture Inuyasha's eyes glued to immediately.

_What the—!_

There stood a girl wrapped in her kimono smiling at the camera. Her black hair swayed just pass her shoulders. Her smile was easygoing and her eyes were warm. Her eyes...they were a mixture of blue and brown.

"Nani!" Inuyasha pulled his face away from observing the picture.

The two discussing looked up at the startled hanyou. Inuyasha dropped the book. "M-Miroku! It's the girl!"

Miroku took a look, "What girl? The girl we met at the last village? Oh, there she—oh my Buddha! That's the girl we bumped into yesterday morning!"

Yoko peered over. "Nani! You saw my Kagome!"

Miroku nodded. "Now we know what she looks like. We have a lead. Let's go, Inuyasha."

They got up, striking powerful poses and left the room where the queen resided. A minute later, the lovable companions dashed back in. The houshi spoke again, a bit embarrassed, "Ano...can we have our clothes first?"

As she pulled herself up, she bobbed her head pleasantly. "Hai." Then she cocked and screamed, causing the two to flinch with fear. "Houjo! Get my detectives their clothes!"

Houjo came dashing happily. "Hai, Higurashi-sama! They can't be comfortable in another's clothes. Plus, with thin clothes like that, it is very possible of infection. You know—,"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut your yap!" Inuyasha eagerly grabbed his clothes and ripped his alternative dress off right on the spot.

Though he still wore a loincloth, the obedient, loyal servant hopped to shield his master's eyes from the perversity. They fell in a heap. "Ahh!"

Miroku shook his head sadly. _He'll never change... But might as well save time and change while the mistress's eyes are shielded from landing on something unwanted. After all, I'm too much for her to take!_

After both had stripped their kimono off and covered their near nudity with their own clothes, they stood ready. Their fierce gaze could have brought a tree to bend. An ocean to dry up. A burly gangster to cry...

"Well, Inuyasha, we're off! We _will _find that princess and return for our prizes! Banzai!" Miroku shouted, triumphant.

"Ano...b-banzai!" Inuyasha imitated his best and only friend.

The dynamic two—as Higurashi had said, brawn and spiritual power—walked out the castle gates, without another glance.

The young half-breed youkai gazed at the skies as they carried on their quest. _Wonder what this adventure will bring. Anyhow, we'll find her. The wench that fled from home. The cross dresser of a woman. The girl of my dreams..._

"Ano...gomen for questioning your greatness but...shouldn't you have given them a picture of your daughter?" Houjo looked worried as he gazed at the queen.

The queen shifted. Her eyes stared into the young servant's, a fiery blaze of aggression washing over the coffee eyes. "I'm sure they wouldn't need it, my dear Hojou..."

Then, she sat up to face Houjo completely. Houjo stared at her. _What wisdom could the queen hold?_

"Plus, I don't think they would have kept it safe. Might even lose it."

Houjo fell to the ground, even though his density. "Ite..."

* * *

**AN:** Hey! Um...I would like to ask you to review what other couples than InuyashaxKagome and MirokuxSango should there be. Please tell me your opinion! 

Here's the definitions:

**Words:  
**hanyou - half-bred demon  
onegai - please  
shakujo - the unbreakable stick Miroku has (But it broke in Movie 2. )  
nani? - what?  
ie - no  
baka - stupid, idiot  
houshi - monk  
niji - rainbow  
gomen - sorry  
ano - um...  
Yoko - positive one  
hai - yes

Woah! Why haven't I used baka? Maybe I did, but I'll never know... Correct me if you want.

So review a couple besides InuyashaxKagome or MirokuxSango. Reminder: No made-up characters and I'll think about it. If it is reasonable, yes. If it was like ShippouxJakken, that would probably be no...

Ja ne! (See you later!)


	5. An Evil Plot

**AN: **Hey! Gomen (Sorry) it took me so long. I was worked to the bone! Well, Chapter 5 is finally up! Here are my props to my reviewers!

**Reviews:**

**Amaris-11** - Oh, so thank you! You're too kind! I'll keep updating! But when school comes, it'll be tougher.

**BbyFlipghurl **- You're so kind! It's so nice to hear from old reviewers! Hope you'll stick around for more chapters to come!

**Hearii - **KIKYO HATER? It's so nice to hear from you again, too! Oatmeal? That's cool! 'Course I care! Anyway, you asked for SesshoumaruxKagura or SesshoumaruxRin and/or NarakuxKikyou.Just telling you, I probably won't pair up Naraku or Kikyou. I have other plans for them... >3 And Sesshoumaru? Well, I don't really know Rin too well. So guess who? " Kagura! I thought they were meant to be when I read an episode summary. But then again, he's a mystery... You might not like this chapter if you really do hate Kikyou--it's her start chapter. But don't go! I've got it all planned out for her. Mwahaha! >3

**Snoochie **- Yay! Another InuyashaxKagome fan! Whee! Happy readings!

Here you go!

**

* * *

**

**Runaway**

_An Evil Plot_

"Kuso!" A dark man slammed his fist on the desk. His unruly raven hair seemed to prickle with anger.

"Oh, Naraku-sama, are you hurt?" A woman mocked him, holding her hands together sweetly. Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Her dark hair was held in a bun, feathers placed in her hair just right. Her kimono composed of a red and white diagonally striped design. She held a fan in her favored right hand protectively.

"Please, save me the sarcasm, woman." The man seemed to be in a horrible mood. His awfully narrow red eyes accented with purple eye shadow turned into two dark slits on his face. "Where the hell could that wench be!"

Naraku grabbed the files he'd been looking through and tossed it against the wall. "Stupid girl! She's ruined my plans!"

The door clicked open. A girl stood in the door, looking over the files that'd been tossed uselessly aside.

Her skin was pale and cold, her dark hair ran down in cascades. Her unwelcoming eyes bore into the man, but he shrugged it off.

Dressed in miko garbs, she bent down to pick up the vanilla folder. "My, my, Naraku. You've sure developed a temper!"

Naraku ignored the woman. _Don't listen to her, Naraku. She's just a wench. _"Now, how do I get a hold of her?"

The 'wench' straightened up, the same no nonsense look plastered on her face. "That is why I'm here, Naraku. The queen has sent two strong, smart men to search for the missing princess, bring her back, and force her onto that throne."

Naraku looked up, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, is it so?"

The dark man turned to a tiny girl with paler skin than the miko. She wore a kimono as white as flour and clutched a mirror in her midst. Her blank empty eyes stared, her lips set in a line. "Kanna, get ready for some snooping."

Again, Naraku swiveled around. "Kagura, take this bead and you better keep it safe. That is how I can locate the searchers. You will look for them and go with them."

Kagura nearly choked on air. "With _mortal _men! No way, no how, I'm not trailing behind them!"

The man growled as he reached toward the vase which held her organs. She bit her lip, but numbly shook her head.

The priestess stepped forward to the kaze youkai's rescue. "Excuse me, Naraku, but I would like to trail those men."

Naraku whirled around, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Why should I let you?"

Stubborn, she went on, searching for hidden facts deep. "Because one man is hanyou—very much like you—," Naraku growled, "and could recognize Kagura as a demon. The other man is a houshi and would be able to tell if she is evil. They will have no regret of disposing your spy, as I presume."

Kagura fanned herself as she released a breath. The woman continued, "I am not even partially youkai and as pure as you can get around these corrupted lands."

Naraku waited, his glare never withering. Finally, he responded slowly. "Kikyou, you may go...but if you reveal us, I will jeopardize your village, your sister...you..."

Kikyou nodded. "You have my word, Naraku, that through life and death, I will not forsake you."

The strictly business-like woman took arrows and bow before taking the bead. The bead she concealed under the white ribbon that swept her long hair away from her face. She turned around to face Naraku. "Sayonara, Naraku."

"Mou...I swear, this is the same rock I stubbed my foot on this morning!" Kagome dragged her feet, unused to the labor.

Sango sighed at the princess's whining. "Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! By the looks of it, we're at least 20 miles away from Asa."

A similar sigh was emitted from the young girl. _Twenty miles away from home..._

She clutched the pendant under a casual kimono she wore. When she had taken that cloak off after their frightening encounter, she had burned it. To never be caught in that again.

"Ah!"

Kagome ran around the bend. "Sango! What's wrong!"

Sango hopped up and down gleefully. "We're at the next village!"

Kagome was too happy to be annoyed. She jumped around too. "Yay! A hot bath, a nice bed, fresh clothes."

Sango shook her head sadly. "You wish. We're going to have to look around for a place to stay. Nothing pricey."

"Sango, Sango, Sango! Remember? We took all the money I've saved from allowance, birthdays, guests, and holidays! We could positively afford an expensive room in the top inn!"

Her friend looked at her, not sharing the enjoyment soaring in Kagome. "Kagome...we can't. Since we're running away, we'll need every yen we could pinch. We...just can't..."

The cheerful girl seemed to sink in disappointment. "B-but...—,"

"Kagome, ie. We have to save our yen for emergencies. Plus, if it's going to last, we'll need to have enough." Sango shrugged, "We'll probably stay at a low-class inn or someone's hut. Either of those or we'll camp."

Now, the spirited girl has sunken to her knees. "Okay..."

Hours later, the two leaned against a lamppost. They were dog tired. The girls had run through the city, trying to find a place to stay. Every hut and inn refused them.

"Humph! Well, I never! Have they never heard of me?" Kagome crossed her arms angrily.

Sango was a bit annoyed at her friend's prissy attitude. "They probably had. But we're undercover, _right?"_

With another huff, the princess replied. "Yeah, I know... But it's hard, you know?"

Sango smiled at her friend. "No, I don't." She tugged her best friend's arm toward a building. "Come on! Let's feed ourselves before we set up camp!"

"I have a feeling I won't like camping..."

Sango laughed out loud. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

The approaching site was a bar. It reeked of alcohol, its paints were peeling off, the wooden door frame was rot—the overall condition of the bar was pitiful.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Eww...please tell me we're not eating here!"

Sango shrugged as she opened the door. "Okay, I won't tell you."

As they entered, a horrid odor hit them full blast. It was the vile stench of sake. Kagome covered her mouth and let out a show of a coughing fit. Sango elbowed her.

The men inhabiting the bar turned to stare at the two young girls with beady eyes. Their teeth jutted out of their mouths in awkward angles. Their hair was mussed into a weird shape. They were unbearable!

Kagome latched onto her friend's arm. _They're more like apes than humans!_

Sango stepped up to the counter and tapped it as she slid on a seat, cool as a cucumber. Kagome followed suit, trying not to make a disgusted face. "Excuse me! Bartender!"

The man she was calling for laid his head down against the counter, asleep. Sango had had enough of acting nice. She grabbed some drunk's drink and harshly spilled it over the bartender.

The now sticky man sat up sharply, snorting as he awoke. "H-huh? N-nani?"

Sango smiled her 'innocence'. "Oi! How are you? Well, while you're awake, you mind getting us two sandwiches and some tea?"

Kagome cut in. "Boboa tea for me, please!"

The man grumbled as he left to prepare their food. He grumbled something about 'little bossy, polite prostitutes'.

The girl sitting on the stool beside her turned around to scold her. "Kagome, isn't that laying it a little thick? I mean—,"

Sango was cut off when she heard something. Her eyes bulged. Kagome watched her friend, her concern mirroring in her eyes. "Daijobu Sango?"

Sango shushed her. She turned around. Again, Kagome mimicked her.

A tall man sat there with another shorter man. The tall man's skin was like the pale moon. Speaking of the moon, a blue crescent moon seemed to be tattooed to his forehead. Two stripes adorned either side of his long face. His hands held claws where nails should have sprouted. Up his arms were also two magenta stripes. He wore a pure white kimono with exquisite designs on them. His most attractive and unusual features were his long silver hair and deep, cold amber eyes.

Kagome gaped at the beauty. _Oh my God! He's so gorgeous. He-he's hot! _She shook her head all of a sudden. _Why does he look so familiar?_

**_A silver-haired young man picked up the back of her cloak, his claws digging into her back. She looked up to meet an amber gaze. His puppy ears wiggled around. She wanted so much to touch them!_**

**_The boy smirked into her face, his fangs shiny. "Punk, where can we find a place to rest?"_**

Kagome came back to reality. A squeaky noise erupted from the girl. She turned to Sango. Her friend was deathly pale.

"What did you say again, Sesshoumaru-sama? The drunks are singing too loud."

Sango and Kagome took their time observing in disgust at the speaker. He was a putrid thing. His skin was scaly green. His eyeballs were yellow with black slits as pupils. He wore a tiny hat similar to a Chinese take-out box strapped down on his bald head. They shivered with loathing.

The Sesshoumaru man glared at him for his impudence. "I said, my little brother and his perverted friend—,"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. _Little brother? Perverted friend?_

"...are looking for the rebelling princess. She'd pay a great price. But I, Lord of the Western Lands, need nothing."

The toad squawked. "B-but! Sessoumaru-sama! You'd get more power!"

He glared at him. "I have more power already so what does it matter, Jakken?"

The two females turned around in their seats, awfully relieved. The rude bartender returned with their food and drinks.

Repulsively, the two dug in their food. They were greedy with hunger. They'd had no food in a day! Even the feeding times at the palace for servants were consistent!

"You disgust me."

Kagome froze, dropping her sandwich from between her teeth. Sango did so likewise, her sandwich nearly torn to shreds. Both cocked their head skyways to meet the handsome man's face.

He continued to give them that cold look. "You're the princess, aren't you?"

Kagome stared, her eyes like dishpans. "H-how'd you know?"

Sesshoumaru regarded them. "You _do _know that there's a lot of yen over your heads?"

Kagome and Sango shook their heads dumbfounded. He continued. "Well, it just so happened that I'm interested in helping you two out."

Sango snapped out of her lost state quicker than Kagome. "Oi! What if you trick us and return us to the palace for that prize money!" She crossed her arms.

Sesshoumaru's cold amber eyes seemed to baffle her mind. "Please. I know you snoops were eavesdropping. Now do you want an ally or not?"

Kagome jumped at the opportunity. She hurled herself against him. "Hai! Hai! Hai! Onegai!"

He glared at her. "Get—off—of—me..."

She hopped off. Clearing her throat, she dusted his shoulder. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He shrugged her fingers off. Jakken chased after him, stumbling over his two-headed staff. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Is it really alright to store these two barbaric wenches in your home?"

Sango grabbed Jakken and socked him right into a tree. "Grrr...sexist toad!"

The lord of the western lands half-turned to the young girls. "Follow me if you want a roof over your head to hide."

With a raised eyebrow, they looked toward each other for help. Sango shrugged her shoulders and followed the youkai.

_I don't know... _Kagome trailed after the ugly toad. _I don't know if this is a good thing._

Sesshoumaru led them to his manor. _I can use this to my advantage... _He smirked to himself. _I certainly can...

* * *

_

**AN:** Hey, Sesshoumaru fangirls! You like my description? (So I'm not good at it...)

**Japanese Words:**

kuso - dammit  
miko - priestess  
kaze - wind  
youkai - demon  
hanyou - half demon  
houshi - monk  
sayonara - bye  
mou - (groan)  
asa - morning  
ie - no  
nani - what  
oi - hey  
daijobu - Are you okay/ I'm okay.  
hai - yes  
onegai - please  
gomen nasai - sorry (formal)

**Super AN: PLEASE SEND IN ANY COUPLE PAIRINGS YOU'D LIKE. I'D LIKE TO GET A HOLD ON THE COUPLES BEFORE I WRITE ANY MORE. I'LL CONSIDER ANY COUPLE.**

Arigatou! (Thank you!) Please tune in next time! And I was wondering...should I make a songfic? It'd be so cool! Open for comments!


	6. A New Companion?

**AN:** Hi, people! Sorry I've been gone so long! Pleasedon't hate me! '(I had writer's block... XP

**Reviews:**

**The World is a Stage **- Yeah, I guess I could do that. - Thank you for reviewing.

**Amaras-11 **- It's nice to hear from you again! - Rin and Sesshoumaru? I guess. But what do I do with Kagura?

**Hearii **- Hey again! Well, I guess it would work. Thanks for the advice. Kikyou's in this chapter. You're too nice. Thank you!

**Snoochie **- Sure thing. I love InuyashaxKagome! - 3

**Kite06 **- Did I forget to put 'banzai' in my Japanese meanings? Well, banzai, as far as I know, means 'hooray'. That's what a subtitle told me. So I used it.

**AN:** I hope I didn't lose all you wonderful people when I got writer's block. Because I kept going and stopping, this chapter might seem weird. Ok, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own Inuyasha, but it'll never be.

**Disclaimer: **(I forgot last time -") I do not own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

**Runaway**

_A New Companion?_

"Mou..." Miroku perched himself on a rock.

"Keh!" Inuyasha leapt onto a tree branch.

Silence trailed after their little exchange. Inuyasha shifted position.

"Keh. Who gives a damn 'bout that bitch..."

Miroku sighed. He wished he could be like Inuyasha all over again. _To be naïve, to be safe in your own mind, to be dumb... On second thought, never mind._

"Inuyasha, we can't think like that! It's our duty as—,"

Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth at the houshi. "Blah blah blah. Who the hell cares! Just say she died and we're off the hook!"

Miroku twitched. "Inuyasha!" He stopped, thinking. "Actually...that's brilliant! We can claim the prize and leave before they find out the truth! Inuyasha, you're a genius!"

Inuyasha smirked, "What took you so long to realize that, houshi!"

They laughed together, seemingly snapping the last string of saneness they held. Miroku fell off of his stool. Inuyasha crashed down to the earth. But still, they continued laughing.

A rustle came from the bushes close by. The two froze. Seeing that they stopped moving, the third being—whether ningen or youkai—paused also.

Inuyasha growled. _We let down our guard. It might be just a kitsune. Or maybe an oni calling troops to this spot! Grr... _"Show yourself or else!"

Miroku grabbed his shakujou, the rings clanging together. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. It immediately transformed from a rusty old sword to a powerful blade, not a dent as if new.

The bush shook again as the figure came to give up. The newly greened leaves of the spring fell, having a short lifetime—as the creature when Inuyasha gets a hold of it.

"Gomen nasai. I was sent by my queen."

_It was the oni! _He raised his sword, the Tetsaiga as it was named. Miroku could tell by his pose and the look in his amber eyes that he was going to strike the enemy with a Kaze no Kizu. Inuyasha was so intended on killing that he seemed to ignore everything else.

Miroku gasped when he could see the figure clearly. Inuyasha misunderstood visibly. "Knew it! It's a butt-ugly oni! Kaze n—,"

"What are you—Inuyasha! That's a woman you're going to strike down! Stop!" Miroku shouted and tried to restrain his deadly friend.

Inuyasha blinked, cocking his head. "N-nani?"

The woman stepped up, coughing into her sleeve. The silhouette of a female turned to a beautiful woman. Her mysteriously intelligent eyes looked them over. "Are you the two volunteers who are questing for the princess?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he replaced the sword into its sheath. His blush evidently told Miroku that he found the girl pretty. "What's it to you?"

Miroku, the gentleman he was, answered the innocent enough question. "Pardon my friend. Yes, we are looking for the princess. It's still a search in progress though."

The woman stepped closer to them, her attire one of miko's, "I am Kikyou, the priestess of the Asa kingdom. The queen sent me to assist you."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm quite roughly. "Don't try to fool us...," he turned to Miroku, "...what was the brat's name again?"

Miroku muttered dreamily. "It was Kagome. And, God, she was hot!"

Inuyasha blushed and pretended to ignore his friend's statement. His grip on the girl tightened. "Listen here, princess, go back home. You caused enough trouble already."

Kikyou pulled away, her glare icy. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Brat, let's go!"

Miroku stepped forward. "Ano...Inuyasha, I don't think this is Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Tcha! It is, my instincts told me."

Kikyou felt the sudden urge to pierce the hanyou with her purifying arrow. _Kikyou, remember, you need to find this Kagome and you need their help._

Miroku argued with Inuyasha. "Oh, come on! This woman is older than the queen's daughter."

Kikyou twitched lightly. _I'm _just _17 years old!_

The perverted man looked away. "Plus, she's more beautiful."

The vengeful miko flinched. _Now, I feel like shooting that bastard of a monk..._

The monk turned back to his audience. "Kikyou—that's your name, correct?—we cannot take you. We have to do this alone."

Kikyou looked at him. After all this, they weren't accepting her! It took her long to just track them down! She argued with him. "No! It was the queen's order and I will comply with her wishes!"

Miroku looked at her sullenly. "...does that mean you don't want a portion of the reward?"

The look-alike of Higurashi Kagome shook her head. "Ie! I'm just sent to help the search along."

Miroku smiled good-naturedly. "Then, sure! You can certainly help us. Come, Inuyasha!"

One of the most selfish people Kikyou's ever met led a merry march. Inuyasha, slumped, followed like an obedient pet. Kikyou watched them. "A-ano...why are you going back to Asa?"

The miko was threatened. _Are they going to ask the queen if I really was sent by her!_

Miroku turned around to talk to her and Inuyasha collided with him. "Agh!"

They tumbled in a mess of arms and legs. Miroku got up first, dusting himself off. "Kikyou-sama, we're going to tell the queen that her daughter died."

Kikyou looked at him, bewildered. "Nani!" _Having to deal with these—these buffoons! All for nothing?_

The sneaky monk shrugged. "Here's a secret: She isn't really. Just...we want to claim our prize. Don't tell the queen, okay?"

Kikyou thought for a second. _Oh, yeah? I can be sneaky, too. _"But Houshi-sama, I must tell the queen the truth."

With a sigh, Miroku tried to negotiate. "Fine. We'll give you a portion of our reward. Deal?"

Kikyou shook her head. She had them. "I care about Kagome-sama. I will tell the queen if you don't find her."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Bitch! We told you, we found her dead!"

The even-headed priestess looked at him with unforgiving eyes. "Ie. If you did, I need proof. Her skull, her blood, her clothes, anything."

The hanyou glared. "How about I show you your own blood..."

Miroku sighed. "Fine, Kikyou-sama. We will actually _search _for the princess.

* * *

**AN:** You guys hate me don't you? Well, here's my meanings. Tell me if I'm wrong or forgot a word.

**Meanings:**

mou - sigh  
houshi - monk  
ningen - human  
youkai - demon  
kitsune - fox  
oni - ogre  
shakujou - I think that's Miroku's staff  
gomen nasai - sorry polite  
Tetsaiga - Inuyasha's sword  
Kaze no Kizu - one of the attacks Tetsaiga can deliver  
nani - what  
miko - priestess  
asa - morning  
ano - um  
-sama - respectful; add at end of name  
Houshi-sama - Miroku's title; means Lord Monk  
ie - no  
hanyou - half-breed; half-human, half-demon

**AN:** Wow! That was a lot! I'm still sorry for not writing for so long. Please forgive me people. I hope to see you next chapter! '(


End file.
